


The Jedi Academy Chronicles: A New Generation

by Amethyst_Dawn, NayNotTa_Dahy



Series: The Jedi Academy Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gray Jedi, Haruun Kal, Jedi, Jedi Council - Freeform, Minor Character Death, New Jedi Order, New Sith Order, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Sith, Star Wars OC characters, Star Wars References, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Dawn/pseuds/Amethyst_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayNotTa_Dahy/pseuds/NayNotTa_Dahy
Summary: Two centuries after the fall of the First Order a Jedi Order is in is budding years and with it promising Jedi. The galaxy is in disarray and more dangerous than ever. Training amidst the protection of untouched Haruun Kal, the Jedi begin tying links to government system at an attempt of a new unity and right in front of them is an evil that is working its way to build their own empire in a whole new way.
Series: The Jedi Academy Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596085
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

_100 years ago..._

Haruun Kal was like most planets after the fall of the First Order. Unorganized and unsafe, no solid government or rule, no protection. Seemingly hopeless but two friends, Dom Thelfo and Siri Jawih, had a vision. A vision which began in a silent, overgrown field with the two of them and a living holocron, so old it is creation is undated. An ever-changing holocron containing a list of all the force sensitive beings as they are conceived. The next generation of a reborn Jedi Order lifted from that very field.

Far below was the source on which they will build the peace and order of the Jedi. Deep beneath, the oldest, untouched, largest Krystal Cave to exist--the Kyber Grotto, the soul of the first ever, Jedi Academy.


	2. Haruun Kal / Naboo

The room in which the Padawans sat was at the height of silence, the only sound the clinking of materials which had long become part of the silence. Each student sat silently—their eyes ever so slightly glazed over in their semi-attentive state. Most of them were on their last step, every so carefully placing their mined crystals into their hilts. Jedi Master Lum Fayo's gaze slipped over each set of hands work, remembering the time when he sat at such a station and built the very saber that hung at his belt. His remembrance didn't last long as a sudden irregular sound drew his attention. 

"Sorry."

The Padawan's voice only helped to further the disruption made by her off-tune tinkering. A few of the student's gaze wandered away from their work but returned a few moments later. Fayo walked to the back of the room to engage the disruptive child.

"You're finished Enmity?"

Padawan Enmity Alza, often called Zenith by her peers due to the disdain that sat with the origin of her name—derived from the word Enemy, sat between two other Padawans who had retired from their work, Padawans Jagged "Jet" Chance and Phoenix Hurijara.

"We've been finished for awhile." Phoenix answered.

Fayo's beaded eyes scanned over their built sabers—a little less built then expected—and hummed quietly, "They're are finished?" he asked skeptically.

"It's a working process. We weren't exactly happy with what our trance produced so..."

It was often that This group of peers would steer from occurring standard. They were quite known for their peculiar way of extending their domestic knowledge.

"Your lightsaber reflects yourself and you can only truly achieve this reflection in your trance." Fayo's head-tails swayed with interest as he regarded their sabers.

Enmity's saber separated into three emitters in a sort of trident design. Phoenix's appeared to be a double-bladed saber with a spinning hilt guard. Jagged's was unidentifiable as an actual saber at the time.

"The core we did in our trance, just working out the design." Enmity said absent mindedly.

"Quite interesting designs you have created." Master Fayo concluded and moved back to his place at the front of the room.

Fayo was the master of the sort to give more leniency than was due. He gave his fair share of corrections and scoldings but persistence in the Jedi Code to the exact word was not his preference of teaching. He had seen off two cycles of Padawans and then some, a Jedi was not defined by simply code.

It was many minutes later when the last of the students fell out of their trance. He watched the Padawans in the back as they seemed to satisfy themselves with their finished designs. They each returned their extra materials and tool to their storage compartments and stepped back from their stations, weapons in hand.

The stations retracted down into the floor with little noise and each Padawans stood at ready and ignited their sabers. Glowing bars of blue illuminated the white walls and then retracted. The Padawans placed their sabers on the hook of their belts, replacing the training stun sabers.

"Today you have completed your first step into ascension to level 5b the final level before Knighthood." Fayo lectured. "This saber is your sacred weapon. Do not abuse what you have created and do not intrust it to the untrustworthy. It shall be in your possession, on your person, at all times."

A string of "Yes Master." traveled around the room eerily. Silence reoccurred for a split second before Fayo gave them the go-ahead of dismissal.

Each Padawan retired their long-kept training sabers to the hooks of which they originally hung 10 years ago. Each bore marks of their user, a scratch here and a marking there.

The last Padawans out was Enmity, Jagged and Phoenix followed by two twi'lek twins, Asa'Jia and Akra'Sia, and another young man, Ceth Graj, who also prided themselves in their friend group. He regarded them farewell as they passed. He noticed them comparing sabers, sabers so much different then the others just as they were and always had been.

...

Fayo stood facing The Council of Six. Their seats were positioned in a half-circle, allowing Master Fayo visual of them all. Grandmaster Reishi Mardoka, Jedi Saber Daama Sui, Masters Taya Waaui, Siri'ouno'ith, Jarek Kwai and Paui Firqua.

"Coruscant has extended it hand to the Jedi along with Naboo. An alliance in exchange for protection." Daama Sui spoke to the council.

Fayo watched them in patience waiting for their recognition of his presence. They spoke in hushed, humble tones adopted by most older Jedi. He nodded greetings to his good acquaintance Master Sishi Hrlssi who stood to the side of the rounded room.

Working professionally was always a pain with his Mirialan friend who oftentimes goofed or cracked unnecessary jokes at the worst of times. However Sishi was dear to him having been trained and raised together. The temple was a large place and two could go weeks without contact depending on their class and schedules. Sishi worked with younger groups on the lower levels on the other side of the temple and one had no time to walk the twenty minutes it took to get to and from two sides of the temple.

"Master Fayo."

His thoughts fractured with the calling of his name and he lifted his face to the Grandmaster's voice then dipped his head.

"We have formed an alliance with Coruscant and Naboo." The Council was not a group of idling and Daama Sui led the confrontation with topic. "You are to secure the alliance with Naboo Nobility. Along with you will go your fellow master Sishi Hrlssi." She nodded to him and he gave Fayo a wry grin.

"The royalty of Naboo will be expecting the two of you and your level 5a Padawan Class in a fortnight." Sui continued briefly. "Dismissed."

Short and to the point.

"Excuse my interjection masters, but may I ask why they would be expecting my class?"

"A conflict is upon us." Mardoka muttered to himself before speaking to Fayo, "A lesson may be learned due to their presence in unfamiliar circumstances."

Fayo nodded his head in understandment and he bowed out. Sishi followed him to the long, high ceilinged hall.

"Seem a little stiff?" Sishi chuckled, referring to the council. "Made so many alliances this past year. Keep muttering stuff about conflict."

What would push the council to feel the need to give this generation of Jedi early experience? And why so many alliances in such a small time? Nothing threatened them yet.

His shoulders stiffened as Sishi began to knead his back with his thumbs.

"Loosen up Green-Guy. They're probably just changing around the curriculum."

He relaxed his shoulders and turned to face the Mirialan as they approached the lift. Deciding on engaging he remembered Sishi's surity of his own green tint fading as Fayo's Nautolan colour grew brighter.

"Years of calling me Green-Guy and your tint hasn't faded a bit. If anything it's deepened a few shades."

"There he is. I knew a few years of teaching couldn't wear you down."

"We are literally edging on forty Sishi."

"Oh?" Sishi joked, "Haven't noticed."

...

It was not often that Padawans left the temple and to them it was a rare treat when they did. They ever so rarely visited family, an allowance decided acceptable by the council after studying and shifting the Code for a stronger order, and aside from that was twice a year sent to a training sector in which they would train in simulated sectors o f Xagobah for survival teachings.

The Padawan's reactions to their off-world rendezvous was exhilaration and excitement. He watched then skip off to prepare with wariness the day before. He sighed deeply. They were going to be in his care, their safety and well being was in his teaching and supervision. How was he to keep them all leashed.

"There's a lot of them."

Sishi had walked up behind him and was watching as the last of the class cleared out.

"Twenty-seven in fact." Fayo specified.

"You act like that's a chore." Sishi gave Fayo a cocky grin, "There were fifty-two of us. Come on! How bad can it be?"

"Five of them climbed out their windows, down the side of the temple and joy rided in traffic on speeders when they were ten."

Sishi raised his eyebrows at this. "Same ones you keep getting stuck with."

"You can identify them by their quite odd sabers."

"An odd five is nothing." Sishi dismissed his concerns simply and chuckled as he walked away. "It's just five little rebels. Plus what could they possibly do hayway when they are actively being invited to a foreign planet."

Nothing could go wrong. Fayo reassured himself as he followed his Mirilan friend to ready the ship.

...

For almost four years Enmity and Phoenix shared sleeping quarters due to the fact that level 3 of the temple was reserved for the four-year period that included trainings levels 4a, 4b, 5a and 5b—which they were about to surpass then they would move to level 4 of the temple and then they'd be assigned quarters randomly. Before the 4-year period Zenith had shared quarters with Padawan Winnie Karga who never spoke much and in level 1 a group of 10 shared quarters and play-space.

Zenith leaned her seat back and propped her feet on Phoenix's bunk. Her vision was fixed on her saber as she pried it into two and removed the blue crystal. It's energy caused it to hum at her touch and she rested it on the table beside her. The blue wasn't her ideal colour for her saber. The masters accompanied the Padawans to the cave below and only deep enough to mine blue crystals.

She reached behind her neck and undid the twine which held a relatively light necklace made of six lumps wrapped completely in twine. She set it lightly on the table and began to slowly unwrap the middle lump. She paused a moment when the colour came through, a deep purple with just the faintest depletion of light in the middle. She hesitated a moment before lifting it and placing it in her saber. The crystal's powercell and it glowed purple with power.

She carefully wrapped the blue crystal in place of the purple and replaced it on her neck. The necklace had been in her possession since the day she turned four. Six kyber crystals, clear, yellow, blue, green, purple and red. She had watched as they had been twined one by one with the red fingers of the person she looked up to most.

"What happened to your crystal?"

She turned to face Phoenix as she walked in. Her dark hair was pulled high and her body still jumped with adrenaline. She probably had been sparring or training independently.

"I swapped it with one off my necklace."

Phoenix tossed her double-bladed saber on her bunk and headed for her closet. "Thought you weren't going to use them."

Zenith snapped on her saber after replacing the two sides together. The blade emitted with a purple glow and a black core. "I like this colour better."

Phoenix glanced at it sideways. "Jet is trying to make a synthetic dye for his."

Jagged was smart in that way. He went straight forward to do what he set himself to and he did it fast, it was how he got his nickname, from an attribute unlike Enmity who got her nickname from a person who she had last seen eleven years ago and for whatever reason. She introduced herself as such and was called such. Ceth said that it was due to her rising to any occasion and challenge—that she had to be the zenith in the room. She drew eyes, yes, but that was more her tattooed appearance than her abilities. Tattoos lined her jaw and nose and even travelled to her neck. She had come to the temple with them and had gotten only two since.

"Fire Orange?" Zenith asked.

"Fire Orange." Phoenix confirmed. "Why aren't you packing?"

Zenith motioned to a pile of stuff at the side of the room, "I am."

Phoenix blinked at the pile, "Seriously?" She chuckled.

Naboo was a beautiful place and it was also where Phoenix was from. Zenith had visited once and the amount of uncontrolled water she encountered was not something she was eager to revisit.

"I'm working right now." Zenith smirked.

The two of them swung around to face their door as it opened. The twins waltzed in with their packed items.

"We were thinking we should take something to swim in but were not going for recreation, but who's going to actually restrict us from swimming on a rare visitation to Naboo?" Asa'Jia started. "Anyways, we decided we will bring swim clothing because, who knows."

The both of them buzzed with excitement which caused their adorned lekku to twitch.

"So which one, white or red?" Akra'Sia asked holding up the two choices.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zenith huffed and turned back to her saber.

"Seriously!" Asa'Jia whined playfully.

Phoenix seemed to actually be pondering it. Zenith's voice turned monotone as she immersed herself in adjusting her saber. "If you wear the red you'll look naked." She said.

The twins had no tattoos to separate their red skin from red clothes so they usually wore other colours, mostly because of Zenith's continual reminder that they couldn't wear red.

"White." Phoenix said seriously.

"What, are we having a pageant?"

Ceth's head poked into the room and he furrowed his brow at the twins. They narrowed their eyes at him and walked out.

"Last time we were on Naboo I do remember you not having the best of times Zenith."

"I plan for this time to be better." Zenith muttered, "Get out."

Ceth dodged Zenith's discarded powercell which she chucked at him and darted to the door laughing lightly.

Zenith placed her trident saber on the desk and went to her pile of stuff and randomly stuff it into a back.

"How long are we staying?" Zenith asked.

"A week."

"Why would securing an alliance take _a week_?" Zenith shoved another pair of clothes in her pack, "Can't this be done over comms, why?"

"Because experience." Phoenix chuckled.

...

The transport ship was large but comfortable. Master Fayo stood at the head of the ship along with another master who wore a one-sided grin. Zenith stayed at the back of the ship. Ceth slid into the seat next to her and Jagged slid in the seat in from of her. She flicked the back of his head hard and scowled at him.

"Ow!" He cried, "What?"

"Move!" She hissed, "I don't want her over here."

Zenith leaned back in her seat in frustration as she slid into the seat. Padawan Alaianne Tiri. She was the daughter of Queen Raasa Tiri of Naboo and overwhelmingly prided herself in it. She wore eccentric clothes on normal days and today she was extra-eccentric. Her high-collared dress and floral headdress she wore blocked Zenith's view of the ship beyond her.

Alaianne was, whenever possible, attached to Jet's hip. As she once told Zenith, her "charm and allure" will draw Jet to her and they will be tight friends once more after their slight fallout six years ago when Jet joined Zenith's friend group. Zenith hoped Alaianne wasn't to hopeful.

It was quite a while before the ship lurched out of hyperspace from the initial jump. Zenith was jerked out of her half-sleep by their exit. She blinked against a feather protruding from Alaianne's collar which laid uncomfortably against her nose. She brushed the feather off before straightening herself out. The belt lock released and she removed her seatbelt. The ship continued steadily forward and lurched as they began their descent into the atmosphere of Naboo.

She slid herself past Phoenix who was rising out of her own half-sleep. The weight of her custom saber staggered her for a minute before she remembered that it wasn't her training saber which sat there anymore.

Master Fayo stood at the head of the ship, his aquatic features set in a familiar look of slight intimidation he adopted when presented with a particularly troubling problem. He seemed to not be sure of abilities with his current charges. Fayo's gaze caught hers and she nodded in respect. Of all the masters she worked with Fayo had been working with her and her fellow class of Padawans for many years. He taught multiple levels which resulted in her and her friends being under his teaching for an extended period.

Many of the Padawans were moving now. Zenith jerked a little as the ship set down on a port. The Nautolan Jedi Master watched as the Padawans gathered their things and waited for the hatch door to open. Fayo briefed his students on his expectations of then and behavioral discipline. They all gave dismissive nods as a failed reassurance to their master, Zenith could tell, so could Phoenix, they'd gotten good at that, they gave each other a knowing half smile before squinting against the natural light of Naboo as the hatch opened.

"Home sweet home!" Alaianne cried passionately.

Zenith was never so sure why Alaianne was training to be a Jedi, she didn't seem like the type. She was very vain and entitled. She also seemed to think that being royalty meant she could rule over her peers and some of the younger masters. She was a strong fighter though and very attuned with the force.

A group of people stood waiting for them on the landing platform. The woman at front was most definitely a monarch of some kind. She was dressed in heavy blue and gold fabric which draped around her entire body, masking all but the very tips of her fingers and her head. Her hair was tied in a braid, most likely containing extensions of a sort, with small blue flowers and golden ribbons weaved into it. She proved to be quite a person to look at. Zenith doubted she was much larger than herself without the intricacies but retired to placing herself into a forced respect for the woman, if not for her position than the amounts of white paint she supported on her face which appeared to be loosing in the battle of staying relevant in her collar which undoubtedly put Alaianne's to shame. 

"Welcome Jedi." She voiced in a forced monotone. Zenith dipped her head, following the example of the other Padawans who followed the two masters. "We are grateful for your alliance and the protection it'll serve."

"As are we your winsome highness." 

Zenith smirked at Master Hrlssi's obvious flirtation and caught Phoenix's eye.

"They would be just perfect right?" Asa'Jia snickered lowly besides Zenith. Her twin rammed a petite elbow into her side before they began to move as the female monarch and her concierge led them.

Masters Fayo and Hrlssi spoke to the queen up front, they stood an unnatural step behind her, probably a regulation on Naboo. It was beginning to become clear why Fayo seemed so worried about their being there, they were still Padawans and some of them may have a hard time succumbing to royalty.

Zenith jogged to catch up with Jet next to Alaianne who walked with renewed purpose. Alaianne frowned at her sudden presence. Zenith ignored her displeasure, "Think they'll confiscate our sabers?"

"We won't." Alaianne cut in before walking at a faster pace to join her mother who had finished speaking with the masters.

"Isn't she technically here as a Padawan?" Zenith questioned.

"Yeah." Jet shrugged, "I don't think she cares though."

The walk to the palace was way too drawn out. The queen walked at a painfully slow pace and the Jedi stayed behind her. Master Fayo stepped from his place next to Hrlssi to check on the Padawans few times during the walk. Alaianne stayed next to her mother and no one seemed bothered by it.

Most of the Padawans were too tired by the walk to gaze at the large palace. Zenith turned her face up at the sight of the water.

"Stop glaring af the water like that. Ain't nothing wrong with it." Ceth said from behind her.

"Who could possibly need this much recreational water in a colonized place?"

"It's called design." Asa'Jia interjected.

Zenith could swim and had no phobia of water but preferred dry land to it. When visiting her large family she had her fair share of dodging water droplets on the floor, it was a nuisance is all.

The palace proved fairly dry and after dismissing herself the queen ordered her guards to escort them to their quest quarters before introductions.

...

The queen was still white-faced when they went for introductions a few hours later but supported a completely different hairstyle and dress. Phoenix couldn't help but roll her eyes at it. Zenith found humor in the exaggerated expression.

"No wonder it took so long." Zenith joked.

"Welcome Jedi Masters and Padawans." The queen greeted in her monotone voice.

The Padawans shifted awkwardly as they didn't know how to respond. They settled on not replying at all. Queen Raasa must've sensed their unease as she chuckled, "So very tense and unsure are we." She said in a tone she must've thought was reassuring but the flat words cancelled the effect.

Phoenix turned her attention away from the queen as she began to adress the topic of the alliance. She found herself drifting to a large window which made up most of the left wall of the Throne Room. It faced what she assumed would be called something like the waters of royal boiling or something. There were clustered pods of water with shimmering streams of water sprouting from one to another.

"I wonder who designed it." Akra'Sia had walked beside her, lekku bouncing with her mood, "It's so pretty."

Phoenix turned her gaze back to the gathering. Fayo was speaking but his stilted speech was unintelligible at that distance. He seemed anxious.

Zenith walked over to her, "Too much water talk." Her gaze followed Phoenix's until her eyes found Fayo, "He's all stiff." She observed.

"It's like he can sense something." Phoenix said crossing her arms.

"Aren't we supposed to be learning something?" One of their fellow Padawans, Reko Ere, made the jab.

"Then go learn." Zenith replied incredulously.

Phoenix made a shooeing motioned and he squinted at them before joining back with the group.

"He's probably wart he may lose one of us." Phoenix reassured herself.

"You know this is probably going to go into account on whether we graduate to 6a." Zenith shrugged.

"What?" Phoenix scoffed in disbelief at her friend's dismissal of Fayo's worries.

"This whole trip." Zenith classified. 

"Okay so master Fayo's going to be fine." Phoenix chuckled.

"Hurijara, Alza, Chance. Master Hrlssi said pay attention." Ere called from where he stood next to the master. 

"I plan on passing." Zenith smirked. 


	3. Naboo

Fayo's sleep was disturbed not by wakefulness but from a dream. He could feel when he became aware and his tentacles became awake with sensation. He was to protect his students but he lost a few of them. They were recklessly holding there own. He was proud yet fearful of their demise and then one of them fell.

He woke from his half-vision calm. He couldn't panic, what was a Jedi trained for?

He sat up from his immediate slumber and crossed his legs while placing his hands on his knees. He needed to focus. Whatever was coming was aimed at his learners or some of them anyway. The mattress was uneven underneath his crossed legs and he repositioned himself to the floor. The cool, even floor helped to focus him and he closed his eyes—reaching out with the force.

The tingles of his Padawans' sleeping presence calmed him as he reached further into the depth of the force. He reached beyond the present time until he hit something. The disturbance caused his life force to naturally retract, he calmed himself before reaching back, bracing himself for what was there. His force writhed in rejection to the heavy ripple in the fabric of the force but he pushed through and the empty sight of the back of his eyelids filled with images flickering in quick succession.

Voices overlapped others until one vision focused for a split second. The roof of the Theed Palace, the one he sat in. One of his Padawans—unidentifiable in the vision—flung around as a red saber swung at them, and then it stopped. He grasped back out with the force but he was too disoriented. The force rejected him and he resigned as it resisted steadfast. He opened his eyes and scanned the moonlight-filled room. The quietness uneased him but that was likely his nerves from the vision, it was happening very soon, within the next few days.

He pondered on it for a minute before pulling a pillow off the bed and laying back on it, he was used to a low bed. His sleep came silently and he slept soundly but that was because he was too deep searching for an answer.

...

Fayo slid his utensil through the bulk of food which had been served to him. Everything in that place was large, from the living quarters to the hanging plants, realty forbid anything be normal sized in Naboo.

What he had eaten of his food he tried to do it in a manner that mimicked the queen, a tasked that was much harder than it should've been. It was like riding a speeder, should be easy, just two control sticks and it turns out to be a lot harder.

Fayo took guilty comfort in Sishi's obvious hardship. Fayo was more stressed that morning than he had the night before though he tried to hide it.

"Two attacks in three weeks. Could not be a coincidence master Jedi."

Fayo turned his attention back to the queen when she mentioned attacks. This alliance was made in the presence of attacks. Of course it was, the Jedi were to protect the Naboo.

"Not a coincidence your highness." Hrlssi said.

"But who is attacking us?"

Fayo and the council had spoke about the possibilities of what threatened the peace. 

"We haven't figured that out yet but I can assured you we cannot protect you without the support of a weapons and fleet manufacturer. We'd need more than the Jedi your majesty." Fayo informed. 

"Can you protect us or not Jedi?" The queen asked, not unkindly.

"We will protect you but this alliance is not one sided we need support." Fayo said.

The queen seemed to consider that for a moment. Surely she already understood the terms of an alliance.

"What is what we are up against is just some rebels causing a fuss?"

"Naboo and Coruscant currently have the largest functioning government in the galaxy. Some _kids_ messing around don't make staggering blows to major governments."

Everyone in the room turned to look at the Padawan who spoke. Phoenix had returned to nonchalantly picking at her food though Fayo could sense the satisfaction rippling off her.

Slowly everyone turned back to the monarch for her response. Fayo briefly glances at Alaianne who sat next to her mother with her face pressed into a mask of indifference. He had to speak with get on the fact that she was here as a Padawan not a princess.

"Good point young one." Raasa turned back to Fayo, "Well perhaps our attackers will be willing to negotiate without us having to exhaust our resources needlessly."

"This argument is not sold but I'm quite sure that will not be happening." Sishi interjected.

"I'm willing to try in the name of peace." The queen reply sharply. 

"Stinginess."

The table once again turned to face the far end as this time Enmity spoke.

"Sorry." She muttered

"No." The queen urged, "What do you mean?"

Enmity didn't hesitate to speak one given permission. "Taking the route which risks your people instead of the one that risks your wealth is called _stinginess."_ She emphasized.

The queen seemed to take little offense to being spoken that way by a child. That bluntness was why the council spoke to children on certain sensitive matters. The custom of speaking freely in such a way often didn't sit well with those unfamiliar.

"Your Padawans are well spoken Jedi." Perhaps she did hold a slight tone of defensive superiority underneath the stone cold default. "Perhaps they could give you insight on who this rising threat is."

Fayo didn't want to drag the Padawans into this yet. If any of them search through the force on their own accord he did not want them finding what he did.

"I can assure you that the council had been working on searching for the threat."

"Through your _force?"_ The queen inquired. 

_It's not_ our _force_. "Yes."

"Do the Padawans not join in this?"

His students didn't skip a single beat with that comment. They knew the complexity and dangers of the force to untrained or undertrained individuals. They all muttered a reply in the negative and the queen smirked inquisitively.

"Very well Jedi." A new tone of respect. "We will speak privately with my advisors as soon as possible."

...

Fayo had gone to his private meeting with the queen after giving the Padawans specific instructing to not make problems or engage in anything remotely of the sort.

Phoenix paced around the large room. She was free to move about but was tagged by a guard if she wandered too far. She ended up on the balcony which overlooked ten levels of balconies and was under perhaps a dozen more.

The balcony to the right held one of her twi'lek friends. The sprinkle of dotted white tattoos around her eyes revealed her to be Asa'Jia.

"Hey Saj!" She called. 

Asa'Jia turned to fully face her friend.

"Have you seen Akra'Sia?"

"She went to see the waters."

"Of course she did." Phoenix muttered.

"I was just about to head there too, wanna come?"

Phoenix shrugged, "Right behind you."

Asa'Jia disappeared off the balcony and Phoenix went into her guest room to change. She paused in her tracks as a faint collision echoed from afar. She went back onto the balcony and peered at the distant city. Another collision. She could see a faint light from where the collision happened. She pointed her head up to the tanned clouds to look for the source of the colliding objects.

"You heard it?" Zenith stood on the balcony to Phoenix's right.

"It's coming from behind the palace."

Zenith swung herself from the balcony onto the protruding edges on the side of the palace.

"Come on." She urged over the faint cries of terror and pain in the distance.

This was the types of things that got them into sensitive situations. Phoenix swung herself onto the ledge next to Zenith despite her better judgement and they began to ascend. Another collision echoed, closer this time. Air whistled pasr their ears as they mounted the roof.

They squinted against the harsh air as a large ship exited the clouds. A large missile unattached from its curved bottom and roared towards the city. The ship was far enough away that the air didn't push the two Padawans over.

Phoenix called master Fayo's frequency on her comm. He picked up a few seconds later. 

"Where are you?" His voice was one of desperate urgency.

"Zenith and I are on the roof." She answered quickly, "There's something up here."

"Get back inside!"

Phoenix could hear the Nautolan Jedi's running footsteps through the comm connection. An increase of air disputed the comm connection and Phoenix turned back to Zenith who had her vision focused on the horizon.

"The city's being dive-bombed!" Zenith yelled over the howling of the wind.

"Fayo said get inside!"

He probably sensed this event which is why he was so tense during their meal. Phoenix had noticed his heightened guard, his hand had even subconsciously wandered to the saber at his belt.

"Do you think we can dismantle the engine?" Zenith asked, ignoring Phoenix's message.

"We'd have to get up there." The two of them stood solidly against the howling wind as the ship made its slow movement past. "We can take it down from the outside though."

The ship hovered directly above them now. It launched another missile towards the city and an opposite one in the direction of the east end of the castle. The whistling of the weapon caused their eats to pop and clog. They rolled out of immediate danger as the missile crashed into the roof and disappeared into the castle causing screams and explosions to rattle through the palace frame.

The two of them crouched against the wind and Phoenix pointed to the source of the missiles. "Forget the engine. We need to disable that port."

Phoenix decided I'd be better to take out the immediate that instead of go inside at Master Fayo's request. He'd just have to worry a little longer. Going inside isn't going to save them from the threat which would still be under way.

...

The meeting room was a distant memory as Fayo left it in the event of his Padawans in danger. At the first sensation of danger he had sent Sishi to check on the Padawans. He hadn't come back by the time the explosions started ringing and that is when Fayo dipped off. 

Fayo's strides were quick and harsh as he searched for his Padawans. Most of them walked with him but Enmity, Phoenix and the Twi'lek twins were missing.

Ceth strode beside him trying to connect with Phoenix's frequency as Fayo tried Zenith's.

"Asa'Jia and Akra'Sia are neat the pools." Ceth said as he peered at his comms which were giving radio silence.

The vision he acquired was probably this. It's had come so fast and clear. Usually visions were vague and contained a concept as opposed to an actual happening.

Phoenix and Zenith were fine at the moment. He was tracking their force signature and reading their mood. They were alight with a new idea, a possibly dangerous idea. It was what they exceeded at best.

A deafening blast caused the palace to quake and the group of Jedi quickened their pace, disoriented. Fayo's thoughts fractured as he focused on paying attention to his Padawans which were with him at the moment until he could pass them into another safety. As if they were safe with him anyways. What could he do if they were hit. They'd scatter and he'd do all they can to protect them but it won't be enough. _There is no chaos, there is serenity._ He reassured himself.

As they turned the corner Fayo almost collided with Sishi who was leading the Genuine twins. Fayo exhaled in slight relief as they joined them. Sishi's face was, for the first time in a click, serious.

"Good, you got most of them. Where's Alza and Hurijara?" Sishi advanced the group of externally calm teens.

They were, like him intune with their training and appeared calm but both Sishi and Fayo could feel their angst and caution. Anyone who was out of touch with the force would not have any idea they were in any such peril bit were on a regular trip if not for the scared pedestrians of the castle ruining around looking for an exit which was in the opposite direction. 

"They're on the roof." Fayo said, breaking into a jog. "Get them to the emergency evacuation." He told his friend.

Fayo's head-tails swished around his face anxiously as he shuttled around a corner. He could feel Phoenix and Zenith drawing closer. He tried to convince himself that all would be okay as he ran towards them.

...

Phoenix sprung from her low crouch as Zenith's force caught her and launched her up. Once nearing the top of her arc she helped launch Zenith past her and they once again swapped roles. It was a move they had seen in old holovids of the Galactic Republic Jedi. It was easy to get the hang of especially with someone close.

Phoenix landed first on the top of the vessel. It jerked suddenly and she caught her balance as Zenith landed next to her. Their movement was slow as they held their weight down to not fall from the flowing air. Their target was beneath them. They'd have to shimmy down the back of the vessel and underneath to reach the missile housing.

The ship rocked violently as another missile launched. Phoenix tried not to think about the life forces winking out of existence.

The back of the ship had no air resistance but the engines roared to the point where it hurt to breath. Phoenix was regretting her decision to come up here. Zenith was already on the move and Phoenix followed her. The bottom of the ship the harder to navigate seeing as there were no handholds or ledges. They drew on their connection to the force to keep them resistant to the air that escaped past the curved area of the missile holding. Phoenix ignited her saber with Zenith's black-cored saber and ran it through the missile port. They slid their sabers around until they were sure that they'd hit everything crucial to the weapons function. The ship lurched as the missiles jammed and Phoenix and Zenith released their force and fell. Guided by the force they landed on the palace roof to watch their handiwork.

The ship shook dangerously from the backed up weaponry. Phoenix tensed as the bottom of the ship debts and bulged awkwardly then caught fire and soon after mostly exploded into harmful pieces. Phoenix could feel Zenith notice along with her that the people below may ferry hurt if they don't evade thr shrapnel in time but the main threat was what remained of the ship and whoever was piloting. They protected themselves instinctively add the ship began to come down it dipped and fell past them taking the pilot with it. The crash rattled their bones and they stepped back breathing heavily.

Zenith broke into a grin and Phoenix couldn't help but do so as well. It was exhilarating. The excitement passed not a few moments later when their comms vibrated to life. Ceth was comming Zenith and Fayo was dialing Phoenix. Zenith swiped away Ceth's call and Phoenix answered Fayo.

"Master." Phoenix greeted, a smile still tugging at her lips.

"I'm coming your way. Get inside and don't move."

Phoenix felt like making a joke, _'Which one?',_ to lighten his mood but his gills were flapping in anxiety and his head-tails buzzing erratically. Instead she said, "We took the vessel down. Everything's fi—"

Phoenix's breath hitched as she and Zenith flew across the roof and skidded to a painful stop. The hissing of a saber focused their attention and they groaned as they got up. Phoenix reached for her saber a split second after Zenith reignited hers. The cloaked figure at the far end of the roof held a doubled bladed red saber and had their gaze fixed on the two Padawans.

"No way." Phoenix breathed.

The only explanation to the hooded figure carrying a lightsaber with a red krystal was "Sith". Not as in the Pureblood Species—which were extinct—but as in the opposite of Jedi.

Phoenix saw Zenith take a staggering step back as the Sith stepped forward. As the figure neared Phoenix could make it out to female. She walked slowly with an agonizing saunter. Phoenix thoughts raced to find an answer for their predicament.

"Life was nice for the most part." Zenith mumbled beside her. 

Despite herself Phoenix chuckled bitterly. The woman stopped short of them he half-hidden face turned in confusion. After a few moments she scoffed, "Children." Was what she said. Hey voice was surprisingly light for a Sith-which Phoenix had decided she most definitely was. "You're children."

She twirled her saber in a wide arc and swapped her positioning. Phoenix dropped into a low crouching stance with her saber protecting her front, the second saber extended behind her. Zenith adopted a more offensive stance with her single saber held out in front of her.

"Curious." The Sith sniffed.

She was a fairly beautiful woman with long hair draping over arms so tattooed that they appeared black. Her body was mostly muscle which flexed with get every move and still that wasn't her most attention-drawing concept. It was her presence. The force bent around her as if repelled then drew back towards her like it was forcefully being drawn by her.

Phoenix often read of the legends of the Sith with Zenith, it was intriguing but in real life it was downright terrifying. She expected herself to freeze with terror but instead all of her training came rushing back to her and she centered get focus on the enemy.

The Sith dipped her head and launched herself towards them with incredible speed. Her face stretched in delight as she drew near. Phoenix slid out the way and saw as Zenith rolled to the side add the Sith passed. _She is not killing us today._ Phoenix thought defiantly.

"I will taste your terror." The Sith hissed. 

"Good luck finding it." Phoenix spat. 

The Sith began twirling her double-bladed saber in a large red circle and Phoenix matched the technique. She was strong enough to live through this. Zenith leaped over the Sith and landed behind her and just barely missed the edge of the roof. Phoenix stepped back as hey saber clashed with the Sith's in a flare of hissing light.

Zenith attacked heavily from behind, her saber a whirling blur of black and purple. The Sith bowed under their tag-team assault bit quickly recovered with an unwavering defense. She fought similar to Alaianne who always assumed a deadly defense. Phoenix shifted her technique to a defense of equal power which resulted in a hit-for-hit fight.

...

Zenith always enjoyed the training spars the pagans participated in every week. As long as she kept her body tricked that this was a training session she didn't falter. She dodged and parried the Sith's strikes easily but staggered a few times from inexperience

Her saber's weight would have to be adjusted she realized as she used it. It was odd and she wasn't used to it but she had designed it for a certain purpose. It was a saber of many tricks. She'd only trained with it for a short while, it's intricacies were hard to work with and that was one of the reasons she had designed it so.

She took a misstep and hey saber clashed hard with the Sith's. She maneuvered her fingers slightly and her blade retracted and was replaced with a blade emitted diagonally from the left emitter. The Sith lost her balance and was working to reclaim it when her saber lifted out of her hand and flew over the side of the temple. Phoenix kicked her feet from under her and she fell back and lifted her head as both Zenith and Phoenix placed the ends of their sabers at her neck. 

They stood there a moment before Zenith realized she wasn't sure what to do or say next. Could Sith be reasoned with?

"Step back!" An urgent voice cried.

Zenith breathed out in relief as Fayo strode towards them looking rather relieved himself despite the Sith. She, however, looked resigned. A small tremor in the force caused Zenith to avert her eyes to where the Sith's saber had fallen over.

She caught on to what was happening a split second to late. She lunged for the saber arcing through the air. It began igniting mid-flight and missed Phoenix's neck by a hair's bredth. Zenith landed hard near the Sith who had caught the saber. She swung it defensively towards Zenith who was reaching for her own saber. Zenith shrunk away from her as the red saber came towards her face. Phoenix made a soft strangling sound which subsided quickly. Zenith turned her face with it as a searing heat caused her to yell aloud. She dropped to the ground add get connection with the force allowed her the experience of each of her cells disrupting under the heat and her skin folding in around her collapsed eye resulting in a half burned and mangled wound.

Her double heartbeat echoed in her ears reassuringly. She wasn't dead, she wasn't deaf but she was alight with pain. She was semi-aware of the Sith leaping of the side of the palace with her saber retracted. She groaned as Phoenix came in front of her and lifted her head.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." Zenith's voice came out steadier than she expected though it was slightly ragged probably due more to the fighting than her injury. "Kriffin' eye's gone but I'm just swell."

She could feel the skin surrounding the horns on the front left corner of her head throbbing as the absent skin began the natural replacement. Fayo crouched in front of her and hosted his hand over her head. She waved him away. If he used the force on her wound it'd most likely heal hey eye shut and she didn't want that.

"Implant." She muttered as her consciousness slipped. She heard Phoenix chuckle. It'd was what she had told her time and time again. If she ever lost a body part she'd replace it with technology. Rather a cyborg than an amputee though this wasn't really an amputation. Zenith's head lolled to the side but jerked back up again. "Don't let me go to sleep."

She was remembering a time when she'd gotten s head injury. Her mother had waved away her concerns and told her not to go to sleep. Fayo probably already knew not to let her but she was too distracted by her pain to think about what he did or didn't need to be told.

"So you two aren't even going to go after that _cur?"_ Zenith slurred.

Fayo helped lift hey weight and used his free hand to use his comm. "Watch what you say." He reprimanded.

Zenith's pain-addled brain found that slightly humorous. Hey vision was clear except for a red haze and half a view. "Doesn't quite have the same effect as when you close one eye." She mumbled. 

Her eyelids drooped heavily and flew open again as Phoenix's hand connected with her face. Fayo hitched her over his shoulder and she shuddered as they moved fluidly through the air. Zenith may have seen Phoenix besides them but she wasn't sure. She was slipping again. Phoenix pinched her cheek helpfully, right under her wound. She grimaced in pain at the stretching wound and shrunk away. Fayo set her down on her feet and she steadied herself.

"I'm fine." She said.

"No you're not." Phoenix replied, "Your eye is _gone!"_

"Is it? I didn't notice." Zenith joked, deadpan.

Fayo was ahead of them going for the gathering of Padawans at the landing platform multiple feet away. As they neared murmurs floated about as the Padawan's saw Zenith's injury. The queen and whoever was left of her entourage stood among them. Master Hrlssi was watching the smoky sky for more bombing vessels. Fayo situated Zenith with her friends before going to speak with Hrlssi.

"Your eye!" Akra'Sia gasped.

Ceth was already prodding that damaged skin lightly. "It's gone."

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Zenith said halfheartedly and sarcastically while moving away from Ceth's injurious hand.

Asa'Jia hovered her hand over her head, "I can heal it if you want."

"If that is what I wanted I'd already put myself out of this misery." Zenith snapped. "I want an implant."

"Can you feel that your socket is empty?" Jet asked.

"Yes." Zenith groaned, "Vividly."

Zenith watched with her remaining eye as Fayo and Hrlssi jogged over to the heaps of the broken ship which Zenith and Phoenix had taken down and disappeared into the smoldering mass.

"Why were you on the roof?" Ceth asked while ripping his robes to make a makeshift binding.

"We had gone up to see what was happening." Phoenix informed him. "Turns out it was a dive-bombing. We took down the ship." She nodded to the destroyed hunk which Fayo and Hrlssi explored.

"You took _that_ down?" Akra'Sia gawked in disbelief.

"It was easy. Hit the main engine and everything blows. Turns out it is easier destroying things than actually building them."

Zenith knew she was referring to the ship they were building for recreation. They had started two years ago using old parts and salvages from different planets they had visited on vacations. It was large and the only thing they had accomplished was a rough frame and a working engine and hyperdrive which was relatively a lot due to the fact that they had started with scrap metal and a bunch of rusty powercells.

Fayo and Hrlssi exited the ruined craft. It must've been empty. They came over and Hrlssi came to see Zenith's injury. 

"Lum said you didn't want it force healed." He said.

"I want an implant." She muttered.

"Okay. Calm down." His eyes studied her face and she could feel him prying deeper within her with the force—he was healing something. She started to move away when she realized he was healing her internal wounds. The pressure in her head released her and she eased her body into relaxation. "Rest." He turned to Phoenix, "You too."

The ship they'd come in was damaged from one of the bombs but it still had sufficient housing. Zenith closed herself in the back corner she had sat in during the trip to Naboo. She expected sleep to come fast and unbidden but it didn't. The back of eyelid held images of the glowing red blade and the evil energy behind it. She shuddered against the remnants of the Dark Force which still clung to her. She'd always been fascinated with the old arts of the Sith. They were such intricate and complex teaching and some of them weren't considered "evil" or "unnatural"—some Jedi even learned them.

The Sith were wiped out with the fall of the First Order but evidently the culture had remained. A sudden realization dawned on her. How many were there? How dangeous? What were they planning and was dive-bombing Naboo the first step? Was this the beginning of a war?

Zenith shuddered as the remnants of the dark force played through her mind. A presence so entitled. She hoped the Council of Six was working on doing something about this and it was all under control. Surly it was. Today was just a minor encounter. 

She watched as Phoenix slumbered but didn't sleep. It hadn't been that long of a day but rest was nice. Zenith eventually eased into a quiet sleep while thinking of Sith and of war.


	4. Haruun Kal

The lights caused his head to throb for a second as his eyes strained. It was a small moment to relish as a tiny amount of power trembled through him. He remembered the first time he had accomplished the transition. It had terrified him. The possibilities had terrified him. Now it was second nature to draw upon that strength. His reluctance had been buried until it had turned to ash and melted away with time.

The temple was asleep at this hour aside from the occasional cadet roaming, doing studies and training individually. He stopped a minute to watch as one of the apprentices sat cross-legged in the training arena hovering ever so slightly. A lot went on during times of meditation it just wasn't apparent on the outside. He moved on after a few moments. That apprentice had a 83% likeliness of failure by death once they graduated. Sentiment or pride was not an option.

He turned a sharp corner at the end of the hallway and almost hit another Sith walking down the other hallway. He almost launched into a double-hit strike but stopped himself. It was the price of being a Sith—an unbreakable guard that's lethal.

"Lord Nefar." The Sith spoke. 

"Darth Aglei." Nefar greeted, he was sure she had graduated to the rank of Darth.

"I found her." She said proudly, "I bested her easily. Not worth your time."

Nefar brushed her aside and walked past her without a second glance. Aglei must be bluffing. The child's connection and awareness of the force was distinguishable among thousands. He had watched get fight—she didn't just get _bested._

Nefar felt Aglei's displeasure of being dismissed through the force. He didn't take pleasure from such arrogant weakness.

"I want her watched." He said evenly without turning to face her.

"I'm not sure why. She's worthle—" Her voice cracked and hitched as a sudden pressure crushed her ribs to her lungs. He didn't like people talking down his orders.

"Watch her." He ordered, his voice still held his even tone.

Aglei's breathing returned to normal and Nefar waddled away from her. She was a liability. It was Sith like that which made an order fall. He'd have to our her in The Arena one day. He entered his quarters sure t

hat Aglei was a rare weak one that got the slip. 

His quarters were small and unremarkable. It reminded him of nothing and likewise held no fond memories, fond memories were something he had abandoned long ago. His bed was a beat-down mattress that had his figure weathered into it. Stacks of books lined the walls from the floor and other than that there was nothing, it was the perfect place to meditate and read.

He say cross-legged on the flat mattress and focused on the singular energy he intended. The beating hearts of the energy was steady with strength and will, just the right amount of each, the prefect combination for an unconquerable Sith Lord and that is what she'll be.

...

Sishi relayed the events of Naboo to the Council of Six in place of his friend who was making sure the Padawans that were in the incident were holding up OK. They had transferred the queen to Haruun Kal for the time being to ensure hey safety. She and her escort were staying inside the temple during her stay. Political events would still be occurring, an alliance at this point would be considered an irrevocable offer. 

The Council looked thoughtful bit not the least bit surprised, obviously they didn't expect Naboo to be attacked but they certainly weren't surprised by the mention of a Sith. Sishi knew he wouldn't be able to fully read the Council's reaction but he still tried, aware that it was probably evident on his face.

"Do not worry Master Hrlssi." Daama Sui said, "The Jedi ate not under immediate threat and neither are any of Fayo's Padawans. This is merely a coincidence in passing which we are dealing with."

"Of course masters." He said. Sishi thought about stepping out of line and accusing deception but thought better of it, something he rarely did. "The Padawans that were involved intimately with the attack may need some support though. Alza got injured but aside from the pain she seemed numb."

"We will watch them." Sui said thoughtfully.

The Masters dismissed him and he walked briskly out of the round room grinning to himself as he glancingly thought of what secrets the Council whispered to each other alone.

...

Fayo contemplated the texts he was reading as he read them. The Archives were silent aside from soft footfalls of miscellaneous Jedi as they did as they pleased in their free time. The quiet was calming even as Fayo's mind raced.

"Why didn't we know?" Fayo muttered. _"What_ didn't—don't—we know?"

"The council does." Fayo turned to Sishi add he approached. His diamonds tattoos were lifted on his cheeks as he grinned every so slightly. "They do. Almost certain."

"What do you find humor in?" He inquired, ignoring what Sishi had said.

"Nothing." He smirked then turned his face serious. "They knew something. I know that for a fact."

"Suspecting our superiors of corruption know are we?" Fayo said trying more to lighten his mood than Sishi's.

"No." Sishi scoffed seriously, "Just wanted to warn you before you become obsessed."

It was a trait he had acquired as a Padawan. He often became more curious than others and obsessed over one incident for a time longer than average. His master had come to the conclusion that it was his natural Nautolan curiosity, Sishi always doubted that.

"Chill man." Sishi lifted him to his feet and slung an arm around him like they did when they were Padawans so long ago. "It's probably just some insurgents that came across some old texts."

Fayo could feel that Sishi didn't believe that but at least he tried. Fayo began walking with his friend, might as well spend time before they were sent to opposite ends of the temple. 

"What we're you reading?" Sishi asked. 

"Old records of the Sith. Nothing important." Fayo dismissed.

"How's Padawan Alza?" Sishi asked as he nodded to a passing master. "She was real adamant about that implant."

"She's healing now." He looked over at Sishi, "Implant is set."

"Yet you are still worried," He looked back at Fayo, "I told the Council of your concerns for their mental stability. They seem confidant. Said they'd keep an eye on them."

"Thank you." Fayo said absent mindedly. His tails were vibrating dully.

"The one time I get to see you without being separated by blue static and you got your trails doing the bored thing." Sishi chucked and spoke lower as if to himself, "I'm not even boring."

Fayo shook his thoughts away. "You're right." He said.

Sishi sighed smugly and the two of them walked out of the Archives, Fayo's semi-unwarranted worry left behind. 

...

Zenith's mechanical eye felt almost normal, well it would've if she could actually see out of it. Jet had told get that it'd gain sight once her nerves healed. It had already been a few days and she woke up at get usual time feeling discouraged. With her eyes closed she couldn't tell the difference of blindness and back-of-eyelid. She anxiously opened her eyes and what she saw pleased her.

The ceiling above her was a blurred mess but she could she out of the eye. She word it back and forth to set it correctly. The need droid had said not to stain the eye or it may not heal with full vision.

Zenith swung off the bunk with a swell 'whoop'. Phoenix opened one eye against the thin light and squinted. "It worked?" She asked sleepily.

"Get up." Zenith said while looking at the data pad on the side table. "It's 0600."

0600 was the hour they were getting up on a daily basis since they were just ten. First meal was served at 0630 and classes began at 0700.

"I do believe we've got a permit for leave." Phoenix said sleepily.

They didn't get sleepy that much but Phoenix must've been tired from Naboo still even as Zenith wasn't, she had been sleeping the meds off though.

"I'm going to go work on our ship." Zenith shrugged. 

"With a lazy eye?"

"Yes, with a lazy eye." Zenith said, mock offended. "Let's Just hope I don't run into the queen."

As far as Zenith could tell at the moment the queen was still cooped up in her guest quarters in defiance against proceeding with political ongoings on foreign territory. She may be a little wound tight with the attack and now she was surrounded by people who are very much capable—referring to training—of attacking a city capital. Zenith had only seen her once in passing, she didn't look very well, Zenith thought a leading monarch would be able to handle something such as an attack but apparently constant peace softened them out.

"Jet's doing the mechanical stuff. The twins are on design and Ceth and I are plating." Phoenix said. 

"Great. Guess I'm installing the holotable."

"Actually your doing the blaster cannons."

Zenith spun on her heel, "The _whats?"_

Blaster cannons were not once spoken of since the beginning of their building process.

Phoenix shrugged. "Sith running around taking eyes. We're turning that ship into a fighter. _The Peacekeeper's Hand."_

"Work on that," Zenith said, "I'm transferring to blaster cannons and then all of us are going to pay attention in Master Nadoka's class and become great pilots."

She dressed quickly, eager to be active. The halls were mostly empty with everyone attending classes. She slightly saluted each master that she passed out of respect.

The workshop hangar wasn't very full on the third level where she worked, from what she knew only two other projects were ongoing at the time, they were covered with large white sheets which Zenith knew from experience were a pain to remove and replace. Their project was identifiable by the large frame under their sheet, it was at least thrice the size of the two other projects.

Zenith ducked inside the sheet instead of removing it and used a steady holoimage from her comm for lighting. She set her comm on the floor and increased the brightness until it lit up sufficiently.

Under the half-plated frame of the ship were large piles of scraps which would have been unintelligible if she didn't know the system. Each pile was for a different part of the ship and we're naked around on the floor with different numbers. 

One of her friends had already started gathering blaster scraps which were piled high. Scrap section 9. She dove into the pile and precisely selected what she wanted from the scraps. She set her lightsaber to the side with her comm and set to work.

Workshop wasn't something the Padawans did regularly but the archives had a bunch of information on the designs of almost every vessel that existed, a few days of reading and practicing and a dedicated person could do what they were doing, building a ship.

Building the main design of the blasters wasn't much different that building Jet lightsaber or the main design of the control consol which sat a few meters away and half installed.

Zenith looked at what she had put together as a design based on a rough blueprint of a republic cannon and was thoroughly displeased. She studied the off creation intently before realizing her hands were trembling slightly. She sat still for a few moments focusing on her body. Why was she shaking? Surely it wasn't the attack on Naboo. Why would get body wait almost week before panicking? Was she even panicking?

She settled herself into a cross-legged seating and closed her eyes. The room around her feel away as she delved into her training and floated through the force. Get mind was numbed to the effects of the force which gave her the odd sensation of being in zero gravity.

"What's wrong with me?" Her voice was drowned under a thick clogging of separation, far far away.

The force swirled around her protectively as she reached father out then recoiled. All around her save get immediate surroundings was black. A veil of swirling dark energy snapping at the thin wrapping that protected her from it as if starved and she was the only food present. 

She could feel her body begin to shake viciously and sweat beaded on her head. She took measured breaths as she removed herself from the force. _Breath._ She encouraged herself silently.

 _Do not conclude the worst of an indecipherable vision or happening._ Master Kenda Ringo taught her that.

She looked down at her hands which had ceased shaking. She breathed out in relief and put her attention back on the blaster cannon, it wasn't going to build itself. _I'll tell the Council later._ She told herself confidently and restarted the cannon's design

...

Ceth wasn't a nosy person and he didn't snoop often but he'd come to find that the Council had quite interesting conversations with political figures. He was surprised to find the Council in session not in the Council Room but in one of the Force Training Arenas. He quickly realized it was because of the size, it was large enough to hold the queen and get entourage easily. The room had been furnished, likely on the queen's request.

Daama Sui was speaking for the council as she normally did. "Master Kwai wishes to speak with your Coruscant counterpart personally," She was saying, "perhaps a formal gathering of your choice."

"I believe the presence of the Jedi on Naboo brought danger to our peaceful settling Master Jedi." The queen said coldly, she'd recovered well. "I contacted the active Supreme Chancellor of Coruscant and he prefers to have an audience here on Haruun Kal rather than Coruscant. He feels... insecure."

She put subtle emphasis on her last word as if accusatory.

"We can arrange a gathering here at the temple." Sui replied simply. 

"Who will protect us from you Master Jedi?"

"Pardon?" Sui asked evenly.

"You will protect us from the Sith in return for our resources and an army in this incoming war." Ceth did a double take at the queen's word but continued to listen intently add she repeated, "Who will protect us from you."

"I'd hope you wouldn't need protecting from us." Sui's voice was careful.

"How many of you are they?"

"Approximately 5,000 fully trained Jedi and 15,000 still in training and growing by the day." Sui said surely. 

"Surely you all cannot all fit here." The queen sounded almost impressed. 

"We have two other temples here on Haruun Kal bud this is our primary temple." Sui explained.

"How many can one of you Jedi take down without dying or being overrun?" The queen questioned.

Sui didn't hesitate under the obvious affluence of being interrogated. "Maybe ten to fifteen fairly trained soldiers."

"You overrun my army 4-to-1. And Coruscant's army already overruns of 2-to-1. If we were to fall out of this alliance—"

"The Jedi would not attack you." Sui finished stiffly. "We are a people of peace."

That was one of the first things a youngling was taught after initiation into the Order. Ceth remembered Daama Sui herself sitting with him and his young mates telling them of the Jedi way as they meditated.

"As far as I'm concerned the Jedi is the only carriers of laser swords and I do remember our attacker carrying one." Ceth snorted at her childish referring of lightsabers as laser swords. "Took one of your Padawans' eyes out, correct?"

The queen seemed to be about to go on but she silenced. The Council was silent for a while too, likely they were communicating through the force to come to an agreement in what to reply. Finally Daama Sui spoke. "A new Order is rising." She said slowly, "They are a threat to the galaxy and have been spreading like black mold for the past century."

A new order? The possibility hit him harder and in a different way than the mention of a war did. From this conversion he was hearing he gathered two secrets which the Council held which could mean the life or death of millions, multiple start systems and hundreds of weak governments. A war would only work to fracture the fragile and silent agreement of peace and neutrality the galaxy had come to after the fall of the First Order. But this was what the Order was here for, every youngling, Padawan, Knight and Master knew of the reason they were being trained and prepared. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise.

Ceth realized the room had gone silent as the queen seemed to silently debate of she was hearing the truth. Suddenly she replied, "I am aware you rejected the Kaminoan's offer of a clone army. Why?"

"The Jedi have been subjected to death under a clone army. The biologically enhanced can be altered." Sui said. "And it is unethical for their only duty would be to their creators and the war. No being should be born for bloodshed."

"You'd rather be massacred than be a little unethical?" The queen asked curiously. 

"Yes." Sui answers firmly.

"And here I thought this round of Jedi claimed to be a better version of the last." The queen muttered to herself.

"The previous Jedi Order became slaves to the unethical without realizing it. It would have corrupted them and caused Jedi extinction had the Clone Wars not ended how it did."

The queen's smirk was just visible under her face paint. "Then should you not have a Clone army for insurance?"

None of the Council took humor from her joke. Ceth liked to imagine that they were realizing where Alaianne got her behavioral habits from.

 _"Insurance_ or not a Clone army will undoubtedly be unethical whether it begins like that or becomes that." Sui argued lightly. 

"You have a sufficient fleet from what I've been told and you Jedi are more than capable, so why don't you just fight this religious war yourselves."

"It will not be just a religious war." Sui's voice was hard. "These _Sith_ are looking to take Galactic power. They will not stop at Jedi extinction."

Ceth refocused intently on the conversation. An actual order of Sith were arising? What could an army of a peaceful government do against that? 

The Jedi Saber continued, "The Sith are spreading underneath us and around us. Power is what they crave and once they get it they will rule with a tyrinical fist." The harshness in her voice rose with her passion on the subject. "No one will be safe. An alliance is your best option of survival."

"And then what? Coruscant and Naboo alone cannot produce an army massive enough to take down what you have described."

"And what have you to say on this matter?"

"I say Kamino but you have quite thoroughly displayed your rejection of this."

"Has Kamino offered an army to you yet?"

"Quite a few times. They already found a donor and can have the first wave out within two years of starting. All they need is the go-ahead."

The Council was quiet probably they were thinking of sending two year old into the front lines of battle. Ceth hadn't gone deep into Kaminoan Cloning history and didn't know how two years was sufficient to raise a good soldier. Speed growth was understandable but two years was not nearly enough time to train and raise an army for war.

"Have you given an answer?" Sui asked eventually.

"No but when I leave here they will be getting a definite yes and the Jedi can find a new government to aid in their religious war." The queen said bitterly. When silence followed she continued. "A clone army will be much safer than Jedi and we may stands a chance against the cross fire of your war."

"This is bigger than just the Jedi and Sith. You know that or else why need an army? Surely not against just cross fire." Sui's voice was calm in the way that felt manipulative.

The queen seemed to falter for a bit but regained her composure. "Like Master Fayo said; not having an alliance is damaging to the both of us as it is beneficial if we did." The Council waited, "It would seem your alliance could give Naboo and Coruscant something of gain but I will not refuse the Kaminoans' offer and you will have to accept that."

A twinge of displeasure. "Diverging alliances is a dangerous game your highness." Sui's voice was flat and Ceth realized the council was having a silent debate. It was unnerving to watch as they clearly communicated without so much as looking at each other. The queen shifted on her cushion as her eyes flitted between the six of them. It was multiple minutes before Daama Sui spoke: "We will acquire an audience with the Prime Minister of Kamino, the Supreme Chancellor of Coruscant and you, the Queen of Naboo. Can you arrange that?"

Ceth peered at the queen's slightly smug look, probably think she had got them to come to her terms. She nodded stiffly and stood up without dismissal. Ceth quickly backed up and began walking from a few paces away. Zenith had taught him that it looked unnatural when you started walking from a spot where you had been spying immediately after a conversation ended. Back up and go forward peacefully. The queen walked out with her entourage with not much as a side glance at him. He forced himself not to look at the Council as he passed and moved on without a word.

...

She was being tailed, Phoenix was very aware of this but wasn't particularly concerned. It may have been because she was in one of the most secure and safe places on Haruun Kal. She ignored the nagging tag until it became insistent and almost hostile—as if it was just of the brink of attacking her. It was an insecurity through the force. The presence seemed to be agitated with her ignorant resolve. She continued moving until she plunged into a group of Padawans. Once she had entered the training room the presence faded and she relaxed.

She was still allowed absence but she decided she'd join. Better safe than sorry. She was glad to see Zenith standing in line with the other Padawans facing their Togruta master Sahi Raai who stood tall before them, his striped horns proudly displayed.

Today was sparring. Phoenix wouldn't miss that. She fell into line with the other Padawans and held her designed weapon at ready. Today was crucial though. Saber Daama Sui and Grandmaster Reishi Mardoka stood to the side of the room.

"Padawans Sejj and Ceth." Master Raai called.

Sejj was bouncing on his heels nervously as they stepped in the circular section marked on the floor. As soon as they were in place a transperisteel wall erected from the floor to the ceiling and they ignited their sabers. Phoenix smirked a little as Ceth's ignited an artificial and bright orange, Jet had finished the dye—of course he gave it to Ceth first.

The masters didn't show any reaction to his discoloured saber and proceeded as normal. Master Saai called out the start and the two Padawans dropped into low stances. Phoenix watched closely as Ceth shifted his stance to better protect his legs. The two of them both launched their bodies at eachother and their sabers became a blur of blue and orange--a clashing combination.

They seemed to move faster and faster in her vision until she became unaware of the next opponents as they fought. 

Phoenix wasn't sure how long she had been idle when Saai called on her. Zenith was standing in the ring already. Phoenix entered the circle and stood to face Zenith. Once the wall had gone up her previously black mind became focused on Zenith. They weren't put against each other often, they were more or less nearly parallel in training. They both dropped into mirroring stances, their gazes locked.

Zenith moved first, she moved quick and with the full power expected of a Zabrak. Phoenix pushed forward and down as Zenith sailed over her head. She parried Zenith's attack from behind and rolled evasively away from her friend.

Zenith bared her teeth out of traditional habit, teeth which were pointed at the very ends from ritual sharpening when they had first grown in. Phoenix tried to mimic the look of dominance but could feel herself fail which caused Zenith to bark a laugh before coming at get again.

Their sabers clashed--hit for hit. The mirrored eachother moves seamlessly, they were dancing a entrancing dance that both held power and reserved it.

Phoenix readied herself at the peak of their dance and did an offense maneuver which Zenith just barely caught. Their blades ground against the other sputtering white sparks. Phoenix shifted forward as Zenith's clash seemed to falter but another blade caught her blade just to the right, a second blade from the far right emitter of the trident which replaced the first blade. Phoenix remembered her exploiting that tactic against the Sith. Phoenix stumbled suddenly as a memory flashed before her. 

Her heart hiccupped like it did in her memory. Just a smidgen closer and Zenith's head would have been split in two. And Phoenix wouldn't have been able to stop it.

Suddenly the momentary horror subsided and in its place came serenity. Serenity was good. _There is no chaos, there is serenity._ That was a constant from the previous Jedi Order to this one. Serenity. But she wasn't serene, serene things didn't breath erratically or convulse with uneven heartbeats.

_It's a lie._

Sleep paralysis. That is what it felt like. She was aware and sensuous but could move. The voice could have been her imagination. That is what it was. A voice.

_Serenity is a lie, peace is a lie. It's all parlor tricks. A big bunch of parlor tricks._

The force wasn't a parlor trick. Parlor tricks couldn't bind the dead with the living. Phoenix knew the Jedi way to be true. 

_But do you?..._ A pause _. Your friend will not make it._

Suddenly the voice was familiar. The same voice that had not more than a week ago scoffed in disbelief at her encounter with children.

"It's you." The words never made it past her throat.

"It is me." The voice was solid now, present. The reply to Phoenix's unspoken question sat miserably at the pit of her stomach. She repeated, "She will not make it."

Phoenix didn't answer. Where was she? _Come back..._ Who wanted her to come back? Who was she afraid of? There was nothing to be afraid of here. It was peaceful here. Why did she need a peaceful getaway? The temple was very peaceful.

 _ **She will turn!**_ The fear was back. **_She will be eaten alive by the darkness which has long ago claimed her. It is but a thin veil that shields her from her inevitable descent._**

The Sith was all around her, marinating her in darkness. 

"No." The single word racked fire through her body. What was stopping her? This was evil. This was the darkside.

 _No_. Her voice had died once again.

 _Phoenix! Is she okay? What happened? Phoenix?_ Zenith, Zenith was calling her back. She reached to her but the Sith's hold kept her pinned in her nightmare.

_**She will be ours and she will be the Jedi's fall!** _

Phoenix's head throbbed and her stomach sunk as images filled her vision. Three red sabers. Two yellow eyes. One mouth of pointed, bare teeth.

"NO!" Phoenix's body sat straight up. Everything around her was light in color and sterile. She read in the medical bay. 

Someone beside her shifted suddenly add if waking from sleep.

"Zenith." Phoenix breathed. "What happened."

"You fell." She said simply even as her darting eyes betrayed her angst. "Are you okay?"

"Must've slipped." Phoenix shook her head.

Phoenix could see the blatant nonbelief in Zenith's posture but she didn't push it. Phoenix didn't _just slip_. No Jedi who had already passed the stage of youngling didn't _just slip_. 

"How long was I out?" Phoenix moved the covers from her legs. How come she didn't feel anyone moving her?

"A few hours." Zenith was holding her arm out slightly for support if Phoenix needed it. 

"Hours?" Phoenix mumbled. "Why am I so sleepy then?"

She shifted part of her weight on Zenith and gave her friends a reassuring smile. Zenith gave her a small courteous smile but all Phoenix could see was the two yellow eyes reflected in her brown ones. 


	5. Coruscant

Zenith didn't want to go to Coruscant though it was a large step in a better direction away from water-filled Naboo.

Zenith had been told she was witness along with Phoenix. Phoenix who had at all costs avoided talking about what they were being called to testify. It was most definitely something she dreamt during her blackout. Zenith had respected her silent wishes not to speak until she couldn't bear Phoenix's strained face as they looked at the Coruscanti Senatorial robes they were required to wear. 

"What did you see?" Zenith stopped her before she could switch the subject. "I'm not taking nothing for an answer."

Phoenix opened her mouth slightly but closed it before trying again. "I'm going to speak with the Council about it."

"So it's something but you don't want to tell me about it but the Council." Zenith said, totally serious.

She would've let it go with that but it was a sinking feeling in her gut and that uncertainty that clutched her during her own dream that made her do otherwise. What if what Phoenix dreamt—or visioned—had to do with what she experienced. Maybe she was worrying far to much.

"So are you going to get those robes on?" Phoenix stood in her senatorial robes, they hung on her shoulders heavily and fell around her feet. "It's actual hell in here."

Zenith let her friend's subject change pass and picked up her own robes, they were heavy and layered. She wrapped them around herself and turned to Phoenix with her head held high and her chest puffed like a senator but dropped the look quickly. "I swear by the force, if I see someone out there with anything less than this I'm going nuclear."

Phoenix mimicked the senator's pose Zenith had held a few moments ago. She actually looked proper and like a figure of power—or would've if she wasn't trying to find her hands at the same time. They popped out a few seconds before being drowned in the fabric again.

They turned to the sound of the door sliding open caught their attention, Fayo stood in only his robes which caused Zenith to give him a look of betrayal. She held up her arms which held up at least twenty feet of unnecessary fabric, "Do we have to wear this?"

"Yes." Fayo said. His green lips turned up in a slight smile, "Senate is starting session."

***

"As requested by Jedi Master Lum Fayo. The Jedi have acquired audience with Supreme Chancellor Bav Stral of Coruscant, Prime Minister Daal Sa of Kamino and Monarch Queen Raasa Tiri of Naboo." The Bailiff announced.

Fayo was in the center of a domed room on a hovering platform. His Padawans, Phoenix and Zenith stood to either side of him, fidgeting every other second with their senatorial robes. They were here as witness though they'd clearly much rather not be. The Council sat divided in three on two different pods, as always Daama Sui would be speaking for the council.

Each leaders' platform floated effortlessly as their names were called, respectively. The Supreme Chancellor was an older man as most Chancellors of Coruscant were. He wore a heavy cloak and stood proudly as his people applauded him for nothing. He was obviously proud of his ability to score his own audience on his own territory.

The Prime Minister of Kamino was no different than the two advisers which stood next to him except for the blue tinge that his otherwise white skin held. Fayo watched everyone closely as the Bailiff retreated to the background and each government's head floated forward. The Queen stared him down from where she stood before looking straight forward.

"In the event that the Jedi Council has requested alliance with the Naboo and non-affiliation with Kamino due to... religious and historical reasons." The queen spoke. "In hopes of no miscommunication the Jedi Council have attended this gathering today along with three Jedi present at the time of the attack on Naboo which, in the words of Master Lum Fayo, 'presents a reason for alliance'. No contracts or legally binding documents have been signed of yet, this Senate is gathered for experimental politics which may or may not come to a conclusion today. For our opening argument we have Jedi Saber Daama Sui of the Jedi Council of Six."

The titles were unnecessary and unfamiliar. The Senate room was utterly quiet at the titles which would have given people at least slightly familiar with the religion giddiness.

Fayo watched the council closely, never ever were they ever feeling the emotions they expressed but a trained eye could pick out a twitch or two. Fayo stopped watching so closely when the distance proved to be a great foe. He came to a renewed attention as Sui began speaking.

"Nearly 300 years ago marked the start of the Clone Wars." Her voice was oddly melodic as it echoed around stadium. "Millions of cloned individuals were sent out into the war, referred to as sentient but slaves all the same. The war came to a conclusion by organic chips inserted during initial growth. The entire operation was rigged with immorality, from the Jedi for accepting such ways of slavery and the orchestrators for their deceit. As a new order we have vowed not to make the same mistake."

A low clamor went about the room and then Daama continued. "What is the difference of a laboratory-bred army and one of current population? One would be discriminated and the other weak but united. There is two ways of looking—"

"Is not that comparison enough for a verdict?" Daal Sa's echoing, blandly soft voice interrupted.

Fayo watched with contentment as the Jedi Saber locked eyes with the Kaminoan from across the stadium. Daal Sa kept the calm outer look of a politician and continued.

"Is a strong, _discriminated_ army not more useful than a weak, united one? This is war. Civil War will be dealt with in the aftermath." His large beaded eyes moved around the room to each senator and leader. "Will it not be?"

"That is what the previous Order thought during the Clone Wars." Daama answered starkly.

"I feel, master Jedi, that you are referring to something other than immorality."

Fayo felt something twitch inside of him, a sympathy for something long expired. "Oh it's all immoral." Daama muttered then raised her voice. "We know how the Clone Wars ended."

"The clone wars is something of the past. Anything and anyone related to it has long passed." Sa looked at Fayo. "May you vouch for this reality Master Fayo?"

He hesitated for a moment before speaking aloud. "Evil is often housed in the ally. Evil is present and evil is near." He looked at the Padawans on either side who had stopped shifting but were looking at him inquisitively.

"Caution is our closest trustee, our only trustee. We, the Jedi, cannot secure an alliance with Kamino, much less take or be affiliated with an army when it has been proved in detail that currency is a manipulative drug which Kamino is weak for."

Fayo inwardly grimaced at his own harshness, ancestors did not shape descendants. Daal Sa dipped his head every so slightly then raised it with add much of a look of determination a Kaminoan was capable. 

"Was the first Sith not a Jedi?"

Fayo did not flinch, the prime minister obviously did his research. "Correct my lithe friend."

If not so serious, this whole confrontation would be a comedy of jeers and blatant insults, wasn't all politics that way?

"Can we not trust _you?"_ He toned his point very clearly. 

"When were you given the spot of questioner?"

Fayo turned to look at Enmity who had spoken so her voice was carried through the speaker and echoed in the domed room. He gave her a warning glance, a Senate meeting was no place for snark especially now. 

"I was not child." He spoke her general age as if something he was inspired by, a weird expression for that term.

"Then please bring forth a questioner I'd you will. If not then please allow Master Fayo to speak." Fayo looked at Enmity, exasperated.

"I have no intention of bringing forth a questioner-"

"Good," Zenith interrupted, "then allow me to tell you what _I_ think." No one stopped her so she continued. "We need an army and we need an alliance. I know what the result of the clone army was during the clone wars, this is different, this is sudden. Manipulation is a Sith's tactic, it'll happen but not through our army.

"A clone army is the only way we'll stand a chance, just like before. Close supervision is the best tactic we have right now, any potential treason, conspiring, we attack it! We don't ignore our army and we don't turn blind-eyes. And most importantly-"

"We don't lose our way."

Fayo turned to look at Phoenix, just slightly he could feel that budding uniqueness to her force. She was unconciously beginning to lean Zenith's unaffiliated and unsaid words to what she offered. Enmity often was harsh and her friendship with Phoenix balanced her. Fayo realized Enmity nod at her friend in recognition of the support.

Phoenix continued for Enmity. "I watched as one of them swung a potentially killing blow at her,"-she pointed towards Zenith-"took her eye. I fought one of them along side her and I know they won't stop, they are the very embodiment of malice and hatred. They will not be taken down by a few thousand peacekeepers and armed civilians with tempers."

The Kaminoan stomped his foot excitedly. "The words of a child so wise!" He exclaimed much to Fayo's displeasure. Phoenix must have an alternate course of discussion. 

Phoenix continued talking before the minister could continue. "How would you succeed in creating an army in such little time?"

"Time is no matter with the technology we have. The... armies... of your allies will have to do for a couple of years before the first wave of clones are deployed." He spoke like they'd already come to a decision. 

"We'd be sending two year Olds to battle?" Fayo said in disbelief. 

"Not quite." He sounded defensive but didn't continue in that note and turned to the council instead of Fayo. "Every wave will be older and more experienced than the last. Send some of your people to oversee our methods. Look at clones as a species, their growth and evolution fluctuate. As a reference, DNA is a whole factor in their genetic as well as domestic behavior."

Phoenix stepped back and looked at Fayo expectantly. She was finished at the moment.

"A clone army being manipulated is the least of your worries at the moment." Sa gave an indifferent head tilt, her long neck just slightly curving.

"It is the most of our worries, it doesn't matter the course of the war but the outcome. We'd much rather be at war for a shorter time than a longer one and not have a civil war when we're out of it." Fayo said calmly. 

"A civil war can surely be dealt with after the war. I can assure you that Kamino well attest for the clones rights, _when_ they are no longer needed for their, allow me to remind you, _literal_ purpose."

Fayo hissed a sigh and looked at Daama from across the stadium. She made eye contact with him before he continued. "It can be."

Sa stood straight suddenly. "So you accept our offer?" _Very eager._

"Do we have any other choice but to? A week ago these two Padawans were attacked on potential ally's soil who had no sufficient defense. The Jedi alone cannot stand chance against this on coming war. I see the advantage of a clone army." He looked at the council as he spoke. "This will be a trial for us. We will see atrocities that should not be and we might be the cause. We are only beings."

"Are you implying an army to be atrocious?" Daal sounded almost amused. 

"A _slave_ army." Fayo corrected.

"What is your verdict council?" Sa questioned. 

Daama stood up. She wasn't very tall but had that presence. She closed her eyes, speaking with her fellow masters for a moment. Then she looked at Fayo, the message was clear, this was going to be a challenging time to keep on their path, they'd lose a lot to the darkness. "We stand for an army." The first step had been taken.

***

Zenith nursed her throbbing socket with deft fingers to ease the irritation. 

"You should probably have that checked." 

Zenith tensed herself to stop a violent reaction and looked behind her through the mirror to see the intruder. Her voice had been filtered through a ventilation mask. She was a green twi'lek. Multiple scars. Tattoos. Not a senator. 

"Who are you?" Zenith stayes facing the mirror.

"Everybody refers to me as Titan." She didn't move.

"You're a Sith?" Zenith asked carefully. 

"No." She laughed dryly. "Funny I used to think like that too. I was once just like you."

"Bounty hunter?" Zenith pitched. 

"Sometimes." She stepped forward and Zenith whipped around, weapon in hand. "I've just come to speak to you."

"Then talk." Zenith lifted her weapon higher but didn't activate it. 

"Cool saber. I like to think mine is cool but that's some legendary stuff there." She pulled out her own saber causing Zenith to go back to associating her with Sith. _Don't jump to conclusions._ "Double-bladed or two sabers. Cool huh?"

"Talk." It was a warning.

"There's a new power rising."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Not the Sith. Us. You, me, us who are different. We felt you."

Zenith raised her hairless brows and snorted despite the heavy pit in her stomach that accompanied the memory of her recent force delve. "And we are...?"

"The Grey Jedi."

"Cool." Zenith put away her saber and walked past the girl. "Find me when you have actual reason to be messing with me?"

Titan shook her head and put away her saber. "I say you'll come find me. You'll know how."

"No. I won't. Because if you're not a Jedi then your a waste of time."

"What if I could give you information on the sith?"

"I'd assume you were affiliated with them and one of us is going to walk out this stall with the other on the floor."

Titan smirked. "Is that how it's going to be?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other for a moment before Titan made a move to the door. It slid open and then immediately shut again and she turned back to Zenith.

"Considering it already?" She chuckled.

"How did you know to find me here?" Zenith faced her.

"It was coincidental. I came for Stral."

Zenith was immediately back on alert. "Why?"

"He's an asset and I've been asked to borrow him." She shrugged.

She countered Zenith's force that held the door closed and walked out and made it to the middle of the crowded hallway before Zenith grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. She rebounded back onto her feet with trained agility and turned to face Zenith. The politicians backed up in surprise.

"Don't just stand there!" Zenith scowled. "Find the chancellor. Make sure he's safe!" Half of the crowd ran in his direction and the other half stood transfixed as Zenith activated he purple blade.

 _"And_ it's purple." Titan chuckled as she activated hers which emitted a brilliant yellow double blade.

Zenith feinted as her first move and grazed her blade against Titan's before pushing her back through the force. Titan catched herself on the wall and twisted onto the floor, her carelessly held blade leaving a trail of molten behind. She wore a look a pure glee as she ran in for her strike. Zenith arced her blade in salute out of habit and was surprised when Titan mirrored the movement before raining a combo of blows down on her which she barely caught. When Zenith regained her balance they fell into a seamless dance off mirrored techniques almost as if Titan had studied at the temple but last Zenith checked they produced Jedi not bounty hunter grey Jedi.

"You're thinking too hard." Titan laughed as she hit too close to Zenith's skin. 

"And you've got too much cheek." Zenith blocked both her blades in quick succession before weaving under her arm to get out of the corner she was backing her into. 

"You fight well." Titan deactivated her saber and stepped back as Zenith came forward harshly and set her purple blade near her neck. 

"I'm aware." She growled.

Titan smiled a little. "You going to kill me?"

Zenith's face dropped as she realized how much of a distraction this was. "Where's the chancellor?"

Titan tapped Zenith's hand as if she was in a practice match. "He'll be safely back in a few days. Unharmed, promise."

Zenith bit down on her tongue and stepped back. Titan disappeared down the clearing hallway, so witnesses too dumb not to stop her. Zenith ran in the opposite direction and out into the domed stadium which was in chaos. The council and master Fayo along with Phoenix were on a stationed platform watching the chaos as they investigated their missing chancellor. This would look questionable at best.

Zenith scanned the stadium and saw a quick flash of green lekku. She jumped across the gaping distance to the platform across and motioned to Fayo.

"Bounty Hunter!" She yelled. 

She ducked through the halls with Phoenix and Fayo on her heels along with Sui who snapped out her two curved lightsaber hilts.

Zenith was closest but lost Titan anyways. Shots were being fired and she hoped that meant something good. Phoenix nearly slammed into her friend as she skidded to a halt and Fayo continued past them. 

"She's going to get away." Zenith concluded.

Sui stopped where they stood. "Go back to the terminal." She ordered before running off down the hall with her yellow blades held akimbo.

Everything was a little off... Titan herself wasn't even objective anymore. Zenith ran the other direction with a confused Phoenix close on her heels. She bust into a terminal occupied by a bristling group of Coruscanti senators. She exerted the force through her hand without even looking much and what she caught was game.

She moved to the side as a cloaked body came hurling her way. Surprised by her catch--never had she been accurately correct instinctively--she stumbled off balance as the body pushed into her shoulder. Phoenix jumped back as the cloaked person skidded into a roll and jumped up but was stopped by a second force hold, Zenith knew she was going to be disoriented and loose after this. 

"Who are you?" That was Phoenix.

The hood fell partially away from a young face, a face that sent shivers up Zenith's back as eyes filed with malice and discord bore into her own.

"A messenger." The boy sneered.

"A messenger to who?" Phoenix demanded, lightsaber in hand.

"Her." He nodded stiffly at Zenitg against her paralyzing hold.

"Messengers usually don't run from the one receiving the message." Replied Zenith.

"It's already delivered." He strained against her hold again and Zenith held fast then a burning heat overtook her senses as his angry eyes burned orange with hate, too much hate for an impossibly young boy. Her force failed and she was partially aware, as she crumpled to the ground, of Phoenix igniting her saber to stand above her. A clash of sabers rung out then the flap of a fleeing cloaked figure.

Phoenix's fingers, warm from holding her saber, which was now off, probed Zenith's head. A swift slap focused Zenith's murky vision and she broke into cold sweat that tickled as it curled around her horns. However, she stayed laying unceremoniously on the ground until not even the faintest of dark energy remained in her conscience. 

***

Coruscant was loud. Not at the moment, at least not physically, but through the force Fayo could feel the waking presence of everyone as they most likely received the news of a second sith sighting. A second sighting that tied directly to a Jedi who had been present in the first no less.

The chambers the Jedi had been relocated to are smaller than the ones the Senate provided and they all connected to one common room. Hurijara and Alza shared a room while each of the masters got a single bedroom and Sui had assigned herself to the common room. Fayo could feel her watchful--and very awake--presence from where he sat cross-legged, separated from her by the door. She wasn't meditating, merely restless unlike the other five members of the council who were fast asleep but just so. Phoenix was also asleep but she was dreaming and Enmity, Enmity was distant but not sleeping. Her force was giving the impression of floating carefully down a disrupted river. She was thinking hard about something and that's what had woken Fayo--or caught his attention anyway.

Enmity was keen, very keen, it was hard to hide something from her or get something out of her. Through the force her keenness radiated. What she was searching for was also something she apparently not wanted to share. Fayo felt her subconscious recoil at his light nudge. He was significantly stronger and more adept at her force-wise but he didn't want to push her. Aware and unwilling subjects to force manipulation could have mental breaks if not provided with defensive training and she had not even nearly mastered the technique.

Instead he rested against her barrier and eased onto it. Her mind was fleeting in its attempt to find something, she didn't know what she wad looking for only that it was there. Her concentration strengthened allowing Fayo some slack and he eased into her search. _Searching, searching for something sinister or prophetic. Something that shouldn't be or that may be linked to the first vision._ It was Enmity's thoughts that flowed through his mind and then they stopped. She'd found what she was searching for? No. She'd given up.

_**Master?** _

He pulled out of his stolen trance at the accusatory voice. Enmity's awake presence shone bright again but was now guarded. She had felt his intrusion and stopped her search, she'd try again when she knew he wasn't snooping.

He supposed if anything too dangerous arose she'd tell the council, more so hoped. She'd tell Phoenix, maybe that was a chance. Either way, what ever her "first vision" was and what she was looking for was, he'd have to wait and still there was the looming possibility that she'd try to fix it on her own because for sure it wasn't anything positive. 


End file.
